iBreak the Code
by Mistress of the Strange
Summary: "Jamás salgas con el ex novio de tu mejor amiga" Fue la regla que Sam tuvo que romper, una regla que, a la larga, sabe le traerá consecuencias, pero sin embargo salir con Freddie, las vale.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**iBreak the code.**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Hola...! Sip tengo una nueva historia, la clásica en la que salen en secreto, sin embargo, no estoy plagiando ninguna otra historia ya existente ni en español ni en ingles, un amigo me dio esta idea, y decidí escribirla (Gracias Eddie..!)**

**Summary:** "Jamás salgas con el ex novio de tu mejor amiga" Fue la regla que Sam tuvo que romper ,una regla que, a la larga, sabe le traerá consecuencias, pero sin embargo, salir con Freddie, las vale.

**Disclaimer: Honestamente creen que si iCarly fuera mío estaría aquí escribiendo...? Jejeje piénsenlo de nuevo...! ICarly es de Nickelodeon igual que todos sus personajes logotipos etc. Lo único mío es esta historia.**

* * *

**Sam POV.**

No había sido un buen día, al menos, no para mí.

Estaba sentada en la salida de incendios mientras los recuerdos del día acudían a mi mente.

¿Por qué estaba aquí afuera en la intemperie en vez de en el cómodo apartamento de Carly? Fácil, Carly tenía una cita, y Spencer estaba con una de sus locas novias en su apartamento. ¿Por qué no estaba con Freddie? Sencillo, el era la cita de Carly.

Sip, Freddie Benson había conseguido una cita con Carly sin tener que arriesgar su vida.

Ósea que esta vez no tenía nada para hacer que cortaran, y que mi corazón se reconstruyera un poquito.

¿Por qué le rompía el corazón a Samantha Puckett que Freddie Benson saliera con su mejor amiga, Carly Shay?

Bueno, pues por que por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, la verdad era que estaba perdidamente enamorada del nerd.

Shokeante, ¿No?, Pues es cierto, desde la noche que nos besamos había comenzado a mirar a Freddie con una luz diferente, se que suena algo cursi, pero es que así me siento.

Pero, ¿Por qué de todas las niñas del mundo, Freddie había tenido que escoger salir con Carly?

La respuesta era simple claro, Carly era perfecta, mientras que yo, no. Siempre a sido y será mejor que yo, ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que Freddie me prefería ante Carly?

Mientras pensaba en todo esto no pude evitar que una lagrima saliera de mis ojos y resbalara por mi mejilla, mas la siguieron, empapando me la cara.

-¿Sam?-Oí de repente la voz de Freddie detrás de mi.- ¿Estas… llorando?

Enjugándome las lagrimas lo más rápido que pude me voltee hacia el.

-N,no, Sam Puckett, no llora-Dije, pero todavía se notaba el temblor en mi vox.

-Dime que tienes Sam…

-No es nada-Claro Puckett, lo que tu digas.

Cuando Freddie volvió a hablar, pude escuchar la frustración en su voz.

-No me digas que no es nada Sam, porque es obvio que es algo. No me digas que no me importa, porque si me importa. Y no me digas que tu no me importas, porque si no me importaras no me habría pasado media hora buscándote para contarte que termine con Carly.

Ahora, la sorprendida era yo.

-¿Terminaste con Carly?

-No cambies de tema.-Dijo astutamente.-Hagamos un trato, tú me dices porque llorabas y yo te dio por que termine con Carly.

-Fue por un chico, -Dije dándome por vencida, pero cuidándome de no revelar mucho.-En realidad, el no me izo nada… a propósito, pero él está enamorado de alguien más, y pues no hay posibilidad de que se fije en mi…

-¿Por qué no?- Me interrumpió Freddie.

-Pues, porque, ella es mucho mejor que yo, es más linda, y más inteligente, femenina y pues, quien me prefería a mi ante ella…

-Pues, Sam, para que le guste alguien más estando tu al lado debe de ser un idiota integral- Ai Freddie sin supieras quien es el "idiota integral".

-Y ahora dime, ¿Por qué cortaste con Carly?- Estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, pues, este…-Balbuceo Freddie, como buscando las palabras. -Es que yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Auch, otra grieta para mi corazón.

-¿De quién?-Dije, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, que espere, Freddie no notara.

-Te digo si me dices quien te gusta...-Dijo después de un rato de pensárselo.

-No hay trato.-Sentencie.

-Vamos, Sam, mira hay que decirlo los dos al mismo tiempo, así tal vez no nos entendamos bien, pero nos habremos desahogado un poquito **(N.A: No tengo ni la menor idea de, de donde saque esto… XD)**

-Está bien,-Me rendí, ni siquiera sé porque lo ize, digo, ¿estaba a punto de confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Freddie tan solo para saber quién era la nueva dueña de su corazón?

-1…

-2…

-3…

Tome aire antes de decir:

-Tu…

Me quede de piedra, mi voz no había sido la única que había dicho tu, mire a Freddie confundida…

-Te, ¿te gusto yo?-dijo Freddie mirándome de la misma manera

Asentí distraídamente para después decir:

-Y a ti… te gusto ¿yo?

Como toda respuesta Freddie se acerco hacia mí, y tomándome por los hombros me planto un tierno beso en los labios.

Chispas volaron por todas partes, y les juro que hasta oí campanitas. Cuando nos separamos Freddie me miro con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios y abrazándome se acerco más a mí y me susurro en la oreja:

-Sam, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Estaba a punto de decir que si cuando recordé algo:

El código de chicas **(N.A: XD)**

Reglas que aunque no está escritas en ningún lugar toda chica, incluso yo, sabe.

Que van desde el simple "Las mujeres siempre van de dos al baño" hasta una de las mas importantes…

"No salgas con el ex novio de tu mejor amiga, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia."

¿Con quien acababa de terminar Freddie? Mi mejor amiga…

Y para acabarla si había alguien apegada a eso de el código de chicas era Carly. ¿Me odiaría si empezaba a salir con su ex novio el mismo día que este la corto?

-Sam… ¿Sí o no?-Dijo Freddie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé, - Dije abatida,- Es que, acabas de terminar con Carly…

-¿Y?

-Como que, ¿Y?- _Hombres…-_ Carly es mi mejor amiga zopenco.

-Cosas de chicas, ¿Cierto?

-Exacto.

Freddie pensó por un minuto, pero después sus ojos se iluminaron y con cautela me dijo:

-¿Y si no se lo decimos a nadie?

-Te refieres a salir en ¿secreto?

-Bueno pues, mira Sam, tu no quieres que Carly se enoje contigo por romper el código de chicas, no le veo otra solución…

-¿No crees que será algo complicado?-Dije.

-Buscaremos la manera de que funcione…

-Está bien…

-¿En serio?- Dijo Freddie con una sonrisa todavía más grande su rostro.

-En serio!

Freddie me abrazo por la cintura y me dio otro beso, al que yo respondí con entusiasmo.

El día no había sido tan malo después de todo…

* * *

**Hola..!**

**Les gusto mi nueva historia..?**

**Se que este capitulo no es exactamente "bueno" y es que lo escribi cuando mi mama me dejo olvidada en la escuela por 45 minutos… fue triste…**

**Todavia no se si dejarle ese nobre, pero les voy a avisar si cambia.**

**Jejeje se que hay toneladas de historias en las que salen en secreto pero espero que mi historia sea diferente de todas.**

**Me dio la idea de que salieran en secreto un libro que se llama "the unspoken rule" en realidad no sé por qué me dio la idea, porque en realidad se trata de que la chava está enamorada del novio de su hermana, y la regla es que no salgas con el novio de tu hermana, entonces me puse a pensar en el código de chicas, yyyy esto llego a mí..!**

**Jejeje espero que les guste.**

**Dejen review por favoooor…!**

**Dannie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**iBreak the code**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Ok… este capítulo es una cosa extraña... Lo que pasa es que me en este momento me siento incapaz de escribir algo alegre, así que decidí hacer un capitulo como de recuerdos de Sam mientras Carly salía con Freddie…**

* * *

Sam POV.

Freddie me había gustado desde hacía mucho tiempo,, antes de salir que saliera con Freddie, pero poco después de nuestro primer beso. Quiero decir, fue nuestro primer beso lo que lo desencadeno todo, pero sin embargo, tuvieron que ocurrir una serie de eventos desafortunados para que yo me diera cuenta de que enserio estaba enamorada de Freddie.

Un claro ejemplo fue el baile de bienvenida.

Teníamos una semana en clase y anunciaron que el baile de bienvenida seria pronto, los chicos invitan, pero añadieron un pequeño detalle:

Si pareja no entras.

Freddie quería invitar a Carly, supongo, pero mi querida amiga había conseguido pareja tres clases después de que el anuncio fuera hecho. Así que Freddie termino invitándome a mí.

"Como amigos solamente, clero, digo, sin pareja no entras y pues… ninguno de los dos tiene pareja…" Habían sido sus palabras exactas. Cundo Carly me había cuestionado sobre esto, le dije que solo quería ser amable, pero no era cierto, no quería ser solamente amable, quería ir al baile con él y bailar con él y probar sus labios de nuevo para aclarar los confusos sentimientos que me acosaban.

La noticia de que Samantha Puckett iría al baile con Freddie Benson se había extendido como pólvora en la escuela. Pero al final no fuimos al baile, juntos.

Un día antes del baile una abuela de Freddie había fallecido, así que el tubo que ir a Por Angels, as su funeral. Para cuando volvió, Carly se había encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que yo no quería ir al baile con Freddie, que tal solo había querido ser amable. Obviamente Freddie se entero, y no me hablo por dos días.

Había mas situaciones de ese tipo, algunas pequeñas e incluso tontas, pero todas habían sido importantes para la misión AASADCDSSPF (Ayudemos A Sam A Darse Cuenta De Sus Sentimientos Por Freddie) Y cuando ya estaba 100% segura de mis sentimientos llego ese día.

Empezó como un sueno y termino como una pesadilla.

_Flash Back_

_El verano estaba a punto de terminarse, así que Carly ofrecía una fiesta. Como no soy muy fan de las fiestas que digamos me había ido a esconder a su habitación y empecé a usar su computadora. Freddie se había ido de vacaciones con su mama a Forks _**(N.A: Si, el pueblito de crepúsculo... Lo que pasa es que solo se me dos lugares que estén en Washington, y son Seattle, Port Angels y Forks)**

_Dando saltos por el internet llegue a una página de arte, y en ese momento examinaba una extraña "obra de arte" que en realidad a mi me precia una gran plasta de pintura café, aunque bueno, yo no sé mucho de arte que digamos… Lo más artístico que hago es decorar mis tenis, ya saben pintarlos y cosas así... Pero bueno, volviendo al tema de Freddie…_

_De repente sentí a alguien detrás de mí, pero antes de poder voltearme, la persona me tomos por los hombros y me atrajo había el, abrazándome._

_-Sammy...-Dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien._

_-Freddie!, Volviste.-Dije abrazándolo yo también._

_Cuando nos separamos pude apreciar los notables cambios en Freddie, había crecido y desarrollado músculos, pero yo ya estaba enamorada hasta el tope, así que esto no me importo mucho. Yo quería a Freddie por quien era, no por su apariencia._

_-Freddie, que te parece esto?- Pregunte señalando en la pantalla a la rara obra de arte._

_Después de examinarla un momento con aire confundido, dijo:_

_-Pues… parece…_

_-Una plasta?_

_-Si pero, también parece, tierra… y ves esto?-Dijo señalando un punto en la pantalla- Parece una mano. Tal vez represente algo así como cuando realizas una acción en el mundo, alguien puede llegar y modificarla pero tu marca siempre va estar allí._

_Aww, Freddie… Por eso te amo._

_-Oh tal vez es de un tipo que dijo "Hey tengo un bote de pintura café, la esparciré sobre un lienzo y diré que es arte-Sugerí. Freddie se rio ante mi comentario. Su risa fue, literalmente, música para mis odios.- Y… Quieres ver más arte extraño?_

_El asintió y la mano de ambos salió disparada hacia el mouse tocándolo en el mismo momento y habiendo que su mano quedara sobre la mía. Ambos nos congelamos, pero después Freddie reacciono. Entrelazo su mano con la mía y empezó a inclinarse hacia mí. Tal solo faltaban unos centímetros para que nuestros labios se rozaran cuando…._

_-Freddie! –Interrumpió la voz de Carly entrando a su cuarto, haciendo que nos separamos bruscamente.-Llegaste!_

_Se acerco para abrazarlo y cuando se separaron Carly noto los cambios en Freddie, y el brillo de sus ojos cambio. Cambio de una mirada de añoro por que lo extrañaba a una de deseo… __**Carly **__deseaba__ a __**Freddie.**_

_-Freddie, ven abajo conmigo para que me cuentes sobre tus vacaciones._

_Carly tomo de la mano a Freddie y se lo llevo de allí, dejándome sola en su cuarto._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y el resto…

…es historia

A Carly no le había importado que Freddie rompiera con ella, o tal vez sí, pero no lo menciono. Al día siguiente actuaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso más feliz de lo normar. O tal vez no. Tal vez yo solo estaba tratando de quitarme algo de la culpa de salir con él.

Lo importante de ese momento era que Carly se veía feliz.

Y yo también lo estaba…

Con Freddie.

* * *

**Medio extraño el capitulo no? Si lo sé…**

**Bueno es que de verdad intente escribir algo feliz y romántico pero no me salió. Por eso no actualizo iBabies. Además estoy trabajando en un One-Shot. **

**Aparte me tengo que aprender una poesía x que el lunes entro a clases. Tal vez esto me de inspiración.**

**Muy bien desde que publique el primer capítulo de esta historia caí en el bloqueo. Pero anoche a las 11:50 me dio un golpe de inspiración. Ok empecé este capítulo a las 11:50 p.m. y lo termine a la 1:51 de la madrugada. Por eso ahí pedacitos en los que medio divago… como en lo de la explicación de Freddie sobre la pintura. Pero sabía que si no lo terminaba anoche no iba a saber que ponerle hoy.**

**Bueno… **

**Gracias a: JMFAWKES y rger22 por sus reviews...! **

**A:: ****GhostWishper****, Punto-Punto-Punto, Paola Seddie y ****lalaymafeseddie123**** por agregarme a sus favoritos y dejarme un review…**

**Y todo ser viviente que leyó esta historia pero no me dejo un review..!**

**Los quiero a todos...!**

**Dejen un review y se ganaran mi eterno agradecimiento y un lugar especial en mi corazon..!**

**Dannie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 1**

**iBreak the code.**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

Mañana será mi cumpleaños.

Mañana tendré 17 anos.

Sam comento que ahora seria un "Venerable anciano" . No me hizo gracia…

Sam y yo estábamos viendo una película en mi departamento… O bueno… Sam estaba medio dormida en hombro y yo estaba tratando de armar el cubo Rubik mietras la tele estaba encendida…

De repente Sam se levanto y comento.

―Jamás le entendí a eso de armar ese cubo…

―No es tan difícil como parece mira... Primero tienes que juntar un colo como en forma de T y luego…―Dure un rato explicándole como armar el cubo mientras ella me miraba con ojos pensativos.

―Sabes no entendí nada. ―Comento cuando termine de hablar y tenia el cubo perfectamente armado en mi mano.

―Entonces que estuviste pensando todo el rato que te estuve explicando?―Comente fingiendo enojo.

―En lo bonitos que son tus ojos… ―Dijo tomadome por sorpresa.

Sonrei ante su respuesta y me incline para darle un beso. Cuando nos separamos ella volvió a insistir.

―Freddie, quiero armar el cubo.

Despues de otra larga explicación, Sam dijo que ya le estaba entendiendo un poco asi que yo decidi prestarle el cubo cuando dijo que se tenia que ir a su casa. **(N.A: Pongamosle que son… no se las 6 de la tarde)**

Cuando Sam se fue, decidí ir a casa de Carly un rato, Carly no estaba pero Spencer me puso a ayudarlo con una de sus eslculturas… Estaba esculpiendo un tenedor gigante con… cucharas. Extrano lo se, pero bueno con Spencer uno ya no sabe ni que esperar.

Spencer me entretuvo un rato ahí asi que cuando me fui a mi casa ya eran las 10 de la noche.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto había una gran caja del tamaño de las de refrigerar en medio. Era purpura y tenia escrito "Feliz cumpleaños adelantado Fredork" en ella. Al abrirla descubri que la caja estaba llena de…

Bueno, era una mezcla de muchas cosas… Habia cobigas, almohadas, ropa, incluco piedras y basura pero nada que se puediera llamar un regalo.

―Sigue buscando Freddie…―Me sobresalte al oir la voz de Sam detrás de mi.

Con un quejido comenze a sacar las cosas de la caja pero seguía sin encontrar nada. Sin embargo cuando ya casi llegaba al fondo encontré algo:

Otra caja mas pequeña, como de microondas, al abrirla había otra caja y al abrir esta había adentro una caja de converse, esperando encontrar otra caja abri la caja desganado pero me sorpendri cuando vi una tenis blancos, pero con varias caricaturas de videojuegos pintadas, tapando casi por campleto la superficie blanca.

Voltee a ver a Sam que me veía con una mirada expectante.

―Te gustan?

Estaba sin palabras.

Esto preocupo a Sam.

―Oh Dios, no te gustan… Sabia que esto pasaría, no sabia que regalarte, asiq ue crei que tal vez eso te gustara ya que eres un nerd obsesionado de los videojuegos y bueno quería que tu regalo duera especial pero creo que mejor debi haberte comprado algo… pero no se… crei que te gustaría mas si yo misma hacia tu regalo pero a quien engano soy tan tonta…―Sam hablaba muy rápido.

Antes de que puediera seguir hablando la tome por la muneca y la jale hacia mi, atrapando sus labios con los mios.

Cuando nos separamos matuve nuestras frentes juntas y susurre.

―Sam, lo amo, fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber hecho.

.

.

.

―FELIZ CUMPLEANOS FREDDIE―Los gritos de alguien me despertaron.

Abri los ojos con trabajos, tratándome de acostumbrarme a la luz y vi a Carly y a Spencer ahí, Carly sostenía un pastel y Spencer unos globos. Sam no estaba con ellos.

Cuando nos fuimos a la escuela me puse los tenis que me había regalado Sam. Carly los vio pero los paso por alto.

La encontré en la escuela pero cuando me vio tomo una dirección opuesta, como si me estuviera evitando.

Supongo que estaba paranoico.

.

.

.

NO ESTABA PARANOICO…

SAM ME ESTA EVITANDO ENSERIO:

Prueba A: No se sento conmigo en trigonometría como acostombramos.

Prueba B: No me había hablando en todo el dia.

Prueba B: Habia dicho que tenia dolor de estomago en el almuerzo por lo que no se sento con nosotros.

Ademas yo la había visto hablar con Carly en los corredores asi que no era que nos estuviera evitando a ambos.

Cuando llegue a casa me puse a ver tele pero Sam no llego en la tarde como acostumbrábamos.

Decidi ir al departamento de Carly donde supuse que estaría. Pero no estaba ahí. Carlu dijo que no la había visto desde la escuela. Decidi preguntarle si sabia lo que le pasaba a Sam.

―Ummmhh Carly, nos has notado que Sam a estado… evitándome?

―Freddie estas paranoico-Comento rodando los ojos―De seguro es porque no te tiene ningún regalo.

―Ehhh, Carly―Dije señalando mis pies.

Carly volteo y al ver los tenis dijo:

―En serio te los izo Sam? ―Yo asentí por lo que pregunto―Por que?

―Bueno… dijo que era una… recompensa por haber aguantado sin quejarme tanto su abuso hacia mi―Menti― Luego me dio un golpe en la cabeza con la caja.

Carly rio pero eso no contestaba a mi pregunta…

Que tenia Sam?

Por que había tenido que escoger justo el dia de mi cumpleaños para que le diera su ataque de raritis aguda?

Ok, ire a su casa y le preguntare directamente que tenia.

.

.

.

―Hola señora Puckett, esta Sam? ―Dije cordialmente cuando la loca madre de Sam me abrió la puerta.

―Caro… ehhh… Francis… no Frankie…

―Freddie señora ― Dije pacientemente― Y… puedo entrar?

Ella asintió y yo entre, llendo directo al cuarto de Sam. Estaba acostada en su cama, escuchando música.

Cuando me vio se paro rápidamente.

―Ffreddie… ehh que haces aquí..?

―Sam… quiero saber por que no me hablas…

―Freddie esque yo…―Dijo

―Tu que Sam? ―Pregunte impaciente.

Tomo un gran respiro y dijo rápidamente:

―Esque-yo-perdi-tu-cubo-**Rubik.**

_M_e tomo tiempo entender lo que dijo pero cuando lo capte me empeze a reir como loco... Hata que sentí a Sam darme una cachetada para que me callara.

―Auch Sam! No se cachetea a la gente en su cumpleaños sabes?

―No estas enojado?

Tome a Sam entre mis brazos y susurre en su oído:

―Sam estaba mas preocupado por que tu no me hablabas que por que se hubiera perdido ese tonto cubo ―Senti a Sam relajarse entre mis brazos. ―Si algo pasa solo dimelo, no me hagas perder la cabeza de esta , manera de nuevo por favor.

―Feliz cumpleaños Freddie―Dijo abrazandome también.

Si duda fue el mejor de los cumpleaños.

* * *

**Si, ya se que el cumple de Freddie fue antier, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir este capi hasta hoy. Ademas estaba indesisa.**

**Ok, saque la idea del cubo de Glee…**

**Awww Brittany y Artie… cosita. .**

**Hehehe**

**Lo de venerable anciano es algo que yo le digo mucho a mis amigos mayores que yo. Por que yo soy la mas chiqita de todo mi salón**

**Creen que mencione los tenis en el capitulo pasado nada mas por llenar espacio…? Noooo eso nunca…**

**Jojojo… Ok espero poder actualizar pronto…**

**Dejen review pooorfa…!**

**Dannie**


	4. Chapter 4

**iBroke the code**

**Capitulo 4**

**por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Hola…Feliz dia de San Valentin… Considero que eso de Amor y "Amistad" es para que los solteros como yo no se sientan mal... Pero a quien engano, estar sola en el dia de San Valentin es mi culpa. Mi relación mas intima es con mi laptop.**

* * *

**Sam POV.**

_Dia: Cinco días para San Valentin_

_Lugar: En casa de Sam_

_Estatus: Sin regalo para Freddie_

Dia de San Valentin…

No era un dia muy celebrado por mi…

Sin embargo el dia de San Valentin se me antojaba diferente este ano, ya que no quería pasarlo como era la tradiccion desde hace 3 anos: pasarlo en casa de Carly viendo un maratón de películas. Pero bueno la diferencia es que el ano pasado yo no tenia a Freddie.

Podemos decir que estaba muy emocionada por e dia de San Valentin… Digo… tengo 15 14's de Frebrero pasándomelo soltera.

Di golpecitos con mi lapicero en mi libreta que rezaba:

_Ideas para el regalo de Freddie_

_Tenis (No… eso se lo di para su cumplenaos)_

_Algo tecnológico (No tienes el dinero suficiente Sam… Tacha eso)_

Y eso era todo lo que decía…

Tonto Freddie… por que tiene que cumplir anos tan cerca del dia de San Valentin?

Veamos… tal vez la red me ayude.

Despues de un rato llege a una pagina titulada: Los diez mejores regalos para tu novio

Pero en realidad todos eran muy caros o demasiados cursis para mi.

Bueno todavía faltan cinco dias para el dia de San Valentin…

_Dia: A tres días de San Valentin_

_Lugar: En el departartamento de Freddie_

_Estatus: Nop, todavía no hay regalo._

―Entonces… que haremos el 14? ―Pregunto de repente Freddie mientras veíamos Valentine's day por TBS.

―No lo se… ―Dije aunque en realidad se me venían a la mente millones de posibilidades. ―Supongo que Carly querra ver películas no?

―Si… en realidad no tengo ganas de ver películas con Carly.

Sabia a lo que se refería.

Aunque Carly fingía estar/estaba bien, Freddie todavía se sentía incomodo estado con ella. Porque bueno…

Habia estado "enamorado" de Carly por 4 anos y después había salido de con ella y cortado. Luego había vuelto a salir con ella y terminado con ella de nuevo y ahora salía con su mejor amiga.

Y yo también me sentía algo incomoda en la presencia de Carly ultimamente, aunque se que a Carly solo le gustaba Freddie por cómo se veía no podía evitar esquivar su mirada siendo incapaz de verla a los ojos.

―Supongo que… podríamos hacer algo nosotros… inventar una excusa.. no crees…?―Dije.

―Eso espero.

Seguimos viendo la película y el tema de que regalarle a Freddie volvió a entrar a mi mente.

Mil opciones habían pasado ya por mi mente sin embargo ninguna era buena.

―Que haces? ―Dijo Freddie de la nada.

―Pensar…―Conteste como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

―Juramelo! ―Replico Freddie rodando los ojos―Me refiero a en que.

―En ti… en mi… nosotros… el dia de San Valentin… y que eres un novio terriblemente difícil de encontrar un regalo ideal.

―Sam, sabes que no tienes que darme un regalo―Dijo sinceramente. ―Ademas ya me diste algo para mi cumpleaños.

Despues de pensarlo un rato dije:

―Y si no te doy nada… me prometes que no me vas a dar nada.

―Mmmm.. nop.

―No, no das nada, o no, no lo prometo..

―No, no lo prometo.

Rodando los ojos replique:

―Freddie…! Enserio…

―Pero es que yo ya tengo tu regalo―Se excuso.

Tonto nerd previsor…

…Bueno, algo se me ocurrirá.

_Dia: San Valentín es mañana_

_Lugar: Departamento de Carly_

_Estatus: Todavia a la búsqueda del regalo perfecto._

―Entonces Sam, que películas veremos en el maratón?

―Mmmm… sinceramente Carly… este 14 no me siento en el estado de animo para películas.

De repente la cara de Carly cambio de una perfecta sonrisa, a una cara de perrito desamparado.

―Pero Sam…! Hemos hecho el maratón de películas desde hace 3 anos no podemos arruinarlo y ahora―Dijo―Ademas ninguna tiene un novio con quien pasar el dia…

No pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia mi mochila lugar donde sentía que la lista de cosas para regalarle a Freddie brillaba y tenia un gran letrero de neon que decía "Te miente Carly! Sam te ha traicionado!"

―Emmhh si pero… en serio Carly… no tengo ganas de ver películas que me recuerden que estoy sola…―Menti.

De repente la idea llego a mi mente… como no pude a verlo pensado antes!

―Ehmm Carly me tengo que ir…―Dije dirijiendome a la puerta. ―A cabo de recordar que… uhh.. mama dijo que quería… presentarme a su nuevo novio.

―Umhh claro Sam, suerte.

_Dia: Un dia antes de San Valentin_

_Lugar: Departamento de Sam_

_Estatus: Recordando que también es el dia de la amistad._

Cuando llegue a casa con el regalo de Freddie envuelto me asalto una idea:

"Dia del amor y LA AMISTAD!"

QUE LE VOYA DAR A CARLY….!

Muy bien… no es tiempo de pánico… veamos… son las 7… y es domingo….

Ok… estoy perdida…

Sacando mi celular le marque a Freddie.

―Sam? Que pasa? ―Freddie contesto después de al segundo timbre.

―Amor y amistad Freddie, eso paso…―Replique exasperada―Que le voy a dar a Carly…

―Cielos… tienes razon―Contesto Freddie―Yo también lo olvide.

―Aghh… esque estuve tan inmersa en encontrar tu regalo que me olvide completamente de Carly.

―Y si le compramos algo entre los dos?

―Freddie, son las 7 no hay ninguna tienda abierta salvo las de comida.

―Sam… tengo una idea. Llego en 30 minutos―Dijo antes de colgarme.

"_Tonto Freddie" Pense. _

_Despues de lo que me pareció una eternidad llego Freddie, con dos bolsas de suepermercado en las manos._

Empeze a urgar entre los bolsas y lo que encontré me sorprendió: Azucar, harina, huevos, y chispas de chcolate.

―Y esto es para…?

―Sam, que te parece si le cocinamos galletas a Carly?

―Freddie yo no soy lo que se dice un as en la repostería.

―Mira Sam, ―dijo seriamente―Cuando era pequeño mama me obligaba a hacer cosas con ella, por lo que se hacer galletas muy bien.

No pude evitar reire me un rato ante la revelación de Freddie, pero al voltear a verlo vi que estaba totamente serio, asi que detuve mi risa y le dije:

―Esta bien, hagamos galletas.

Ok, hacer galletas no es la cosa mas fácil del mundo, aunque tampoco es difícil.

Despues de dos horas la cocina estaba hecha un desastre igual que nosotros pero teníamos suficientes galletas para alimetar a toda el area de Seattle.

Por dos años.

Esta bien, no tantas pero si eran muchísimas.

Cuando terminamos, Freddie me dio un beso y se fue.

Despues de un rato me fui a la cama, y me quede dormida, expectante por lo que me esperaba mañana.

_Dia: Es San Valentin…!_

_Lugar: La escuela_

_Estatus: Emocionada_

―Feliz dia del amor y la amistad Sam, Freddie―Dijo la viz de Carly de detrás de nosotros.

En la mañana Freddie había pasado por mi, pues dijo que haci llegaríamos juntos y podríamos darle las galletas a Carly juntos.

―Hola Carly! ―Dijimos al unisono.

Le di un codazo a Freddie, el saco la gran caja de galletas de su locker y ambos dijimos:

―Feliz dia del amor y la amistad!

―Wow… son para mi? ―Dijo emocionada.

―No Carly, queríamos pedirte que se las entregaras a Lewbert―Comente rodando los ojos―Claro que son para ti!

―Gracias chicos! ―Dijo emocionada probando una―Mmmm… son… riquísimas… donde las compraron?

―Mmm… pues nosotros las hicimos Carly.

Carly nos dio una mirada extraña.

―Ustedes? Trabajaron en equipo… para hacerme galletas?

Asentimos y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta teníamos a Carky colgada de nuestros cuellos dándonos un fuerte abrazo.

―Gracias chicos son los mejores. ―Dijo sinceramente.

_Carly… si tan solo supieras…_

.

.

.

Estabamos en clase de biología cuando me llego una nota de Carly

_S_

_Entonces en mi casa a que horas para ver las películas?_

_C_

**C**

**Enserio tenemos que ver películas?**

**Bob**

_Bob_

_Si, Sam, es tradición_

_Billy_

**Billy**

**Si pero, en serio no tengo ganas de ver películas**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

_Princess Consuela Bananahammock_

_No hay peros, en mi departamento a las 6, avisale a Freddie._

_Frank_

Supongo que no habrá escapatoria , las notitas no mienten.

Despues de biologia me tocaba trigonometría con Freddie, y aunque en realidad Carly también estaba en esa clase, se sentaba con Wendy por que ahí la había asignado el profesor ya había dicho que ella y yo, "hablábamos mucho y nunca nos callábamos" y a mi me había puesto con Freddie, en el momento en que nos asignaron ese asiento no me había parecido una muy buena idea pero ahora estaba muy feliz con eso.

Cuando llegue le di a Freddie el papel donde estaban las notitas mias y de Carly, y después de un rato volteo a verme con una expresión que claramente decía:

"Pues no hay de otra…"

.

.

.

A las 5 Freddie y yo llegamos puntuales al departamento de Carly, donde Carly había transformado su sala en un mini cine.

Habia movido el sillón y colocado muchas cobijas y los_ beanbags_ ahí. Tenia una mesa repleta de palomitas, refrescos y varias cosas mas.

Las películas eran variadas, estaba desde _La ultima canción _y _Valentine's Day_ hasta _Los extraños_ y _Zombie Land._

A la mitad de la segunda película Carly se quedo dormida por lo que yo aproveche para acercarme un poco mas a Freddie y disfrutar de lo que restaba de la película entre sus brazos.

Despues de 4 horas de películas Freddie y yo decidimos irnos dejando a una dormida Carly recosata en el suelo cubierto de cobijas.

Cuando íbamos a entrar al departamento de Freddie el me tapo los ojos y dejándome llevar lo segui hasta su recamara.

Cuando me destapo los ojos no pude creer lo que vi.

Era un oso enorme…

Pero gigante..!

Todavia sin palabras me voltee hacia Freddie que me miarab con una sonrisa expectante, me abraze de el lo mas fuerte que pude y le di un beso en los labios.

Un oso enorme de peluche es algo que jamás pensé me regalarían. Digo, soy Samantha Michelle Faye Puckett no soy alguien de osos gigantes, sin embargo siempre quise uno, era uno de mis mas tontos sueños de niña que estaban muy escondidos en mi interior.

―Sabes, cuando lo compre crei que me golpearías, pero no me pude resistir. ―Cometo Freddie cuando nos separamos por la necesidad de aire. ―Pero ese no es todo tu regalo princesa.

―Y yo todavía no te doy el tuyo―Dije tomando mi oso y dirijiendome con mushos trabajos a la puerta―Ven tengo algo que mostrarte.

Tome mi mochila y salimos de Bushwell.

―Toma―Le dije a Freddie dadole mi oso para que lo cargara, de una manera que no podía ver por donde iba.

―Sam, asi no puedo ver.

―Ese es el punto Zopenco. ―Replique tomandolo de la mana y guiándolo.

―No dejarías que me atropellaran verdad? ―Comento entre serio y bromeando.

―Mmmm….

―SAM!

―No Freddie no te preocupes, ―Repuse guiándolo.

Despues de un rato de caminar y de Freddie enfadándome diciendo cada cinco minutos "Ya llegamos?" Llegamos a mi destino, beuno mas o menos: el parque.

Lo guie hasta mi destino real, el claro del otro lado del parque.

―Llegamos

Freddie quito el oso de su campo visual y dijo:

―Wow…

―Lindo no? ―Comente, el asintió. ―Yo solia venir aquí con Melanie, pero cuando ella se fue a la escuela yo empeze a vernir aquí sola para recordarla o si necesitaba pensar, veras, casi nadie viene aquí por lo que me gusta mucho. Freddie, este es tu regalo, te mostre mi lugar especial.

Freddie me dio un abrazo y me dijo:

―Gracias Sam… no me pudiste haber dado otra cosa mejor.

Separandome de el le dije:

―Aunque si te compre algo―Le extendi la pequeña caja.

Solto una carcajada al abrirlo y dijo:

―Un cubo rubik?

―Ese era solo porque te lo debía.

―Yo también te tengo otro regalo―Dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo

Abriendola me impacte por lo que habia.

Era una hermosa cadenita en forma de corazón y atrás tenia un grabado que decía:

"Te quiero princesa Puckett"

―F-freddie… esto es… yo no puedo… no debiste… ―Freddie detuvo mi balbuceo platandome un beso en los labios. ―Gracias Freddie…

―De nada princesa… te quiero.

Freddie y yo fuimos de la mano hasta mi casa, donde el se despidió de mi con otro sueve beso en la comisura de los labios.

Entrando a mi casa deje a mi oso en mi habiatcion en el suelo, junto a mi cama, y me quede dormida, con una sonrisa en los labios.

**7 ¼ de hojas después….**

**Uff este es por mucho el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito…**

**Pff se merece reviews no?**

**Bueno eso espero… **

**My amiga Sofie me ayudoo con este capitulo porque no se ocurria q podria Sam regalarle a Freddie y me dijo que por que no mejor lo llevaba a un lugar que significara mucho para ella, y me gusto mucho su idea por lo q aqui esta, ademas Sofie esta escribiendo una historia..! esperemos q la pueda subir pronto.. :D**

**PD: Lo de dia, lugar y estatus fue solo para este capitulo.**

**Feliz dia del amor y la amistad.**

**Dannie**


	5. Chapter 5

**iBroke the code**

**Capitulo 5**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

Esroy en mi cuarto cuando entra Freddie, me abraza y me besa, me dice que no puede vivir sin mi, que ya no puede mantener esto en secreto, que quiere pregonarle al mucho entero nuestro amor. Dice que ya hablo con Carly que ella esta de acuerdo y que nos desea que seamos felices para siempre, entonces se acerca de nuevo a mi y me da otro beso, y enonces…

Desperte.

Fue solo un sueno, uno que se repetía noche tras noche, y que hacia que cada que despertara me sientiera culpable. Pero entonces recordaba lo feliz que estaba con Freddie y la culpa se iba, por un rato.

Desperte en el sofá de Carly, lugar donde usualmente pasaba las noches, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas y yo me levante y me fui a la cocina por un merecido desayuno.

En realidad había pasado la noche aquí porque después de ver una película con Freddie me había quedado tiempo, y había pasado a ver a Carly de nuevo, pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa por la noche, ya que su mama siempre tomaba el turno nocturno en el hospital para asi poder estar "todo el dia pendiente de su Freddie-boo"

Cuando Carly bajo las escaleras y me encontró ahí, solo sonrio, pues ya sabia que yo consideraba su deoartamento como mi casa. No me gustaba estar mucho en la mia. Mi mama no era la persona mas amable del mundo. No es como si me golpeara y yo fuera un caso de violencia infantil, clásico de una nina traumada. No, mi mama nunca me lastimo. Tan solo que ella no se precupaba por mi. Por eso yo era muy independiente. Las únicas personas que de verdad se preocupan por mi, son contandas, Carly, Melanie, Spencer, Gibby tal vez y Freddie.

Pero yo soy Feliz. Tal vez no tenga la madre mas genial del mundo pero si tengo grades amigos y un estupendo novio.

Ademas una hermana… una perfecta hermana. Melanie. Yo no necesariamente odio a Melanie, pero a veces me siento que vivo bajo su sombra, por eso no me gusta que venga. Por que sabia que tan solo iba a ser una nina que a Freddie le gustara. Perfecta y femenina. Y dicho y hecho, ellos salieron y se besaron. Estaba furiosa, Melanie noto que algo me pasaba y no me dejo en paz hasta que le conte que estaba enamorada de Freddie.

Ella era la única persona que sabe que estoy enamorada de Freddie. Ademas no podía ocultárselo, ella alega que hay una cosa llamada "telepatía gemela" que hace que sepa cuando estoy triste o feliz, o cuando tengo algo que contarle.

Hablando de Melanie, ella vendrá este fin de semana a visitarme. Espero que las cosas salgan bien.

.

.

.

Despues de recoger a Melanie, fuimos al departamento de Carly.

En el momento en que entramos Carly y Melanie se fundieron en un largo y de ninas abrazo e intercambiaron diversos grititos de emoción.

Luego nos sentamos en el sofá y Melanie comenzó a hablar sobre lo perfecta que era su vida en New York's Boarding Academy. **(N/A:Adivinen quien se invento el nombre..? Estuve a punto de mandarla a la escuela de Zoey 101 uuhh.. si.. soy una Nick Freak.. :/)**

Despues de un rato de hablar entro Freddie.

―Hola Sam―Saludo al verme, entonces su mirada se poso en Melanie y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de mi a Melanie una y otra vez. ―Ummmhh… Carly porque hay dos de Sam?

―No son dos de Sam, Freddie―Se rio Melanie. ―Somos Sam Y MELANIE.

―No me habían dicho que yo tenia razón y que Melanie no existía? ―Pregunto.

―Era solo para que te callaras.

―Umhh.. bueno.. emmh si me disculpan ire a mi departamento y tratare de asimilar eso―Murmuro consternado, saliendo de ahí.

Las tres reimos y seguimos hablando y luego Melanie y yo nos fuimos a casa.

Al llegar a casa Melanie comento que todavía se sentía cansada por el viaje, asi que se fue a dormir. Muy bien. Es mi momento para "Las reuninones secretas de Sam y Freddie en el departamento de Freddie"

.

.

.

Al llegar a Bushwell plaza encontré que su madre estaba saliendo del edificio, me dirigió una sonrisa cordial y siguió caminando.

"_Justo a tiempo"_ me dije a mi misma.

Cuando entre a su departamento Freddie estaba en su cuarto.

―Hola Freddo…

―Hola Puckett―Saludo―Eres Sam, cierto?

―No lo se, quien crees que soy?

―Bueno… puedes ser Melanie… pero no se por que Melanie estaría aquí, asi que debes ser Sam a menos que le hayas dicho a Melanie que saliamos y ella venga a confirmar que sea cierto, pero eso lo considero muy improbable asi que mi conclusión es que eres Sam. ―Respondio.

Rei ante su razonamiento y asentí.

―Muy bien Freddie soy Sam, y ahora dame de comer porque muero de hambre.

Ambos fuimos a la cocina donde el preparo palomitas y vimos una película.

Cuando termino me fije en el reloj.

_Maldicion._

―Son las 8…? Oh, oh… tengo que irme… Melanie estará enloquesida…!―Dije levantándome del sofá y saliendo de ahí sin siquiera darle oportunidad a Freddie de despedirse.

.

**.**

**. **

"Ok, Sam… calma… tal vez Melanie sigua dormida" Me digo a mi misma al entrar.

Pero no tengo tanta suerte…

Melanie esta en la sala, sentada en el sillón, esperándome.

Y además tiene mi cadenita y mi oso gigante.

_Maldicion._

**

* * *

**

**Enfundada con un chaleco anti balas en una armadura y con un escudo de acero reforado sale Mistress of the Strange ante una multitud de enfadados lectores**

**Emm.. Hola…**

**Lo lamento en serio en serio de no haber actualizado..! **

**Es que verán me secuestraron los ovnis y…**

**Bueno no… la verdad es que mi mama me quito mi laptop la semana pasada y días antes había estado en un "GRAN BLOQUEO"**

**Y eh tenido DEMASIADA tarea.**

**Lamento dejarlos en la intriga pero se los juro tengo un plan..! mas o menos.. ;D**

**Hehehe a demás quiero pedirles un favor…**

**Bueno 2…**

**El primero es q dejen review aquí porfa..!**

**Y el segundo es que si no han dejado review en mi otra historia IBabies pasen a dejarlo pooofavor..**

**Veran, esque esta a corto tiempo de acabarse… (2 capitulos restantes aprox.) Y mi meta son 100 reviews, y faltan 12 para esa meta.**

**Por favor ayúdenme a lograrla y los amare por siempre!**

**Cuidense..!**

**Besos…!**

_Travesura realizada, nox- Dannie_


	6. Chapter 6

**iBroke the code**

**Capitulo 6**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Melanie POV.**

Llegando a Seattle, Sam fue a recogerme al aeropuerto.

Y aunque yo estaba muy cansada y tenia resaca, fuimos a casa de Carly para saludarla.

Carly es una de las pocas personas que se que enserio se preocupan por mi hermana. Ella y Freddie…

En mi pasada visita me entere, que Sam esta mega flechada por Freddie. Lo supe porque, yo tuve una cita con Freddie, y Sam estaba mega enojada, por lo que, al preguntarle insistentemente que pasaba (Mas o menos 20 minutos de "Que tienes?) me había dicho.

Tambien esta vez siento que me oculta algo. Y no descansare hasta averiguarlo.

En casa de Carly, hablamos un rato cuando de repente entro Freddie y su mirada fue de mi hacia Sam.

Al parecer, Sam no le había dicho que enserio tenia una gemela.

Despues de un rato, Sam y yo nos fuimos a casa y, aunque yo quería sacarle de una vez por todas el secreto, estaba muy cansada, por lo que decidi tomar una siesta.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, Sam no estaba en casa, y una corazonada me dijo que llendo a su cuarto averiguaría donde estaba.

Y tenia razón.

Pues escondido en su closet, encajado de una manera imposible, se hallaba el oso de peluche mas grande que eh visto en mi vida.

Y en lo mas profundo de uno de sus cajones, había una presiosa cadenita con el grabado, "Te quiero Princesa Puckett."

Y a menos que Sam planee darme un regalo de cumpleaños, dos meses anticipado…

SAM TIENE NOVIO!

Como es que no me había dicho?

La voy a matar por no decírmelo!

La matare y después bailare sobre su tumba!

Sam vera que tan Puckett puedo ser…

Pero por otro lado.

Sammy tiene novio! Me pregunto quien será… Y como lo conoció… Y como se enamoraron… Y cuendo se le declaro… Y cuanto tiempo tienen…

Mmm.. supongo que tendre que preguntarle todo esto a Sam y DESPUES matarla…

Aunque de esa manera, me quito las posibilidades de organizar su boda, y de organizar su Baby Shower, y de tener sobrinos… asi que, supongo que no la matare.

Tome el oso y la cadenita y me dispuse a esperar en el sillón a que Sam llegara, justo con en las telenovelas.

Despues de un rato de paciente espera, Sam entro y al verme con sus cosas, se quedo petrificada.

Juro que pude escuchar su maldición mental.

―Hola Sam―Comenze en plan te telenovela. ―Algo que quieras decirme?

―N-No… D-de donde sacaste e-eso..?

―No lo sabes Sam? Pues mira… que bonita cadenita no? Hasta tiene un grabado… "Te quiero Princesa Puckett" Sabes quienes dan esa clase de reglalos? Los novios…

―No se de que hablas…―Dijo volviendo a su tono normal, cansada de hacerle tanto rollo, la tome por los hombros, zarandeándola.

―Tienes novio Sam!

―No!

―Si!

―No!

―Si!

―No!

―Si!

Estuvimos asi por un buen rato, hastq ue por fin…

―YA! Esta bien tengo novio! ―Grito desesperada.

―Punto para Melanie! ―Dije emocionada―Sam! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas superado a Freddie y salgas con alguien mas!

―No eh superado a Freddie, Melanie―Dijo, incomoda.

―O sea que sales con el chico en cuestión solo para distraerte de Freddie! ―Exclame horrorizada.

―No Mel… No salgo con ningún chico para distraerme u olvidarme de Freddie

Me mostre confunfida.

―Entonces… como?

―Hay Melanie, enserio eres de lento entendimiento, cierto? ―Su voz denotaba frustración.

―A que te refieres?

―MELANIE SALGO CON FREDDIE! ―El grto de frustración de Sam, se vio ahogado por el mio de emoción.

―Por que no me habías dicho Sam! Pero espera… que no Freddie y Carly rompieron hace poco…? Si es el ex-novio de tu mejor amiga…―Mire a Sam, y note un dejo de tristeza en sus, usualmente felices, ojos azules―No puedes salir con el… Esta en código. Sam, ustedes salen es secreto, cierto?

Sam asintió.

―Por favor, Melanie, no puedes decírselo a nadie. ―Me suplico.

―No te preocupes gemela, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

* * *

**Es la 1:38 de la madrugada… tengo sueno y hago puras tonterías, ire a dormir… buenas noches…**

**===Al dia siguiente….**

**Hooola! Lamento la tardanza!**

** Pero las exactas 12:30 de ayer/antier me dije a mi misma, mi misma… tienes que actualizar iBroke the code, entonces me sente en la cocina y no me fui hasta lograrlo… **

**Pero tenia sueno! Entonces muchas cosas las hacia mal.. y no me di cuenta hatsa hoy! Comp por ejemoplo klo que mas me dio vergüenza fue esto:**

**Donde dice "****Cuando desperté, Sam no estaba en casa, y una corazonada me dijo que llendo a su cuarto averiguaría donde estaba." Decia esto "Cuando desperté, Sam no estaba en casa, y una corazonada me dijo lo averiguaría que llendo a su cuarto lo haberiguaria"**

**Osea… WTF! Haberiguaria? Pero el primer averiguaría si lo escribi bien! Hahaha… Y ademas eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!**

**Ademas mientras escrbia esto, me dieron como 4 ataques de risa…**

**Respondiendo a una pregunta en los reviews…. **

**Hola ****anonimo 123 que me pregunto por la cancion Sam belongs with Freddie! Aquí esta la letra junto con el video… solo quita los espacios! http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = p Z C V t j S v w O 0 **

**TODOS USTEDES TIENEN QUE VER LOS VIDEOS DE COKETREE20…! Tal vez la conozcan por que escribió una One-Shot que se llama "Ella es Sam"… Si tal vez su español no sea lo mejor… pero hey la chica si que sabe cantar y hace buenas parodias… **

**Ademas su canción Right Now (Need you now de Lady Antebellum) es perfecta para iOMG, y la escribió antes!**

**Hablando de iOMG… fue tan fuking amazing! Ahh esnerio me estoy muriendo! Parte por lo que no podía escribir es, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el espisodio..! tengo como 561 especulaciones… que si recuerdan mi fallida especulación para iOMG… tal vez no sean acertadas… (TAL VEZ DANNIE?)**

**GladiiSeddie: Se que esto es random pero tu review me llego en un dia en el que estaba muuy depre, y me saco una gran sonrisa! Asiq ue Gracias!**

**Mmm.. otra cosa… si quieren…. Pueden seguirme en Twitter… como PurpleSplash77 no lo uso mucho, pero estoy tratando de usarlo… **

**Visiten la wikia de fanfiction iCarly… esta en ingles pero ahí soy colaboradora! Acaba de ser fundada y necesitamos colaboradores Les dejo el link solo quítenle los espacios…. ****http: / / i c a r l y f a n s t o r i e s . w I k I a . c o m / w I k I / I C a r l y _ F a n f I c t I o n _ W I k I **

**Ahi me llamo: Mistressofthestrange y tengo 2 historias…**

**En serio los extrañaba! Ven cuantas cosas tenia que decirles! Esta nota de autor es casi una hoja… WTH!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS SON LO MEJORES LECTORES DE TODO EL CIBERESPACIO Y ASI!****  
**

**En serio los amo! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Bueno me voy por que son las 11:34 y si no publico esto rapido, me desconectara el internet en 5 minutos! :/**

**Travesura realizada, nox.**

**Dannie**


	7. Chapter 7

**iBreak the code**

**Capitulo 7**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

―Déjame ordenar mis ideas. ¿Tu Samantha Puckett a. k. a. "la maestra de las mentiras" le revelo todo el secreto a Melanie? ―Pregunto Freddie, incrédulo. ―Wow. En serio que creí que yo sería el primero que revelara el secreto. Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo.

―Te odio…

―Sam―De repente se mostro preocupado― ¡Qué tal si Melanie se lo dice a una de sus amigas que se lo dice a otra que se lo dice a otra que se lo dice a otra que se lo dice a otra que resulta ser una Freak de Seddie que lo publica en la pagina y Carly lo ve y grita y en ese momento Spencer estaba trabajando con fuego y al oír el grito de Carly se asusta y tira la cosa y se empieza a quemar su apartamento pero cuando tratan de apagarlo con su extintor mal funcional se quema mas su departamento y el fuego se extiende por todo Bushwell, y al llegar a la caldera el edifico explota y todos los que estábamos afuera esperando que controlaran el fuego morimos!

―Freddie, eso no va a pasar… lo entiendes… ¿cierto?―Dije lentamente, el solo asintió, un poco apenado de sus reacción tan extrema―Además, era decírselo o soportar toda su vista con constantes, 'Quien te dio eso Sam' 'De donde lo sacaste' 'Que no estabas enamorada de Freddie' Ugh lo odio.

―Repite eso ―Me dijo con una sonrisa.

―Dije que lo odio.

―No lo otro.

―De donde lo sacaste

― ¡Después de eso! ―Dijo, ya frustrado.

― ¿Que estoy enamorada de Freddie?

―Eso―Dijo sonriendo para sí. ―Se oye genial, 'Sam Puckett está enamorada de Freddie Benson, de el rey de los nerds Freddie Benson de el gran nerd….'

Su discurso de autosuficiencia se vio interrumpido por un doloroso golpe en el estomago, que le propine.

―No abuses de tu suerte Benson. ―Amenacé.

Se rio, entre feliz y nervioso mientras me apartaba el cabello de la cara.

― ¿Quieres ver una película? ―Me pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema.

― ¿Cuando no quiero? Es la excusa perfecta para comer palomitas, ―Respondí sonriendo. ―Pero después me tendré que ir, Mel quiere que salgamos un rato juntas.

Después de una gran discusión acerca de qué película veríamos, terminamos sin ver nada, porque después en realidad ya no teníamos tiempo para ver la película completa antes de que yo me tuviera que ir. Si… nos emocionamos peleando. **(N/A: Después de 30 minutos de no saber qué película podían ver. Decidí que no verían nada…)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creo que será divertido pasar un rato con Melanie. Aunque nuestras personalidades sean completamente diferentes, tenemos algo que nos complementa. Somos gemelas a fin de cuentas.

Pero no podemos estar juntas todo el tiempo. Por eso Melanie decidió irse. Estaba igual de harta que yo de que la gente nos catalogara con 'Las gemelas Puckett' y no Sam Puckett y Melanie Puckett.

Aunque su personalidad si me desespera y todo, la quiero, y me gusta pasar algunos ratos con ella además la chica es muy guapa…

Sabia a donde ir, no había necesidad de que me lo dijera, el claro del pequeño parque, era mi destino.

Desde que éramos pequeñas, Mel y yo vivimos en un vecindario peligroso, por lo que no podíamos salir mucho, pero cerca de nuestra casa, había un pequeño parque. En realidad tiempo antes había sido la casa de un hombre rico, que al morir, dijo que quería que su casa fuera convertida en parque, el parque era pequeño y todo, pero desde el primer momento que fuimos Mel y yo supimos por que la insistencia del hombre en hacerlo parque, tan solo por el pequeño claro que su casa escondí estoy muy segura de cómo se las arreglo el hombre para construir su casa donde había un claro, pero… bueno… (**N/A: A quien adivine de que película es esto referencia, antes de que yo se los diga ahí abajito, le doy una galleta virtual)**

Como lo había supuesto, ella ya estaba ahí, sentada leyendo un libro, llamado The Unwritten Rule

― ¡Hola Mela! ―Salude al llegar. ― ¿Que lees?

―Un libro.

―Ah, que bien creí que era una vaca, me estaba asustando. ―Respondí rodando los ojos.

Mel sonrió―Sabes, este libro me recuerda mucho a tu relación con Freddie, en él, la chava está enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga, y el también está enamorado de ella, y tienen que pasar por demasiadas cosas para poder estar juntos. Tiene un final feliz al menos, se quedan juntos.

― ¿Y su amiga que dice? ―Pregunte.

―Oye Sam, no te parece que ese árbol tiene una forma muy extraña?

―Mel… no cambies de tema. ¿Qué dijo su amiga?

―Digamos que… no estuvo muy feliz. ―Susurro. ―Ya no son más amigas.

―Ah… Y crees que eso pueda pasar con nosotras.

―No. ―Dijo Melanie, segura―Es muy diferente, ella le escondió muchas cosas a su amiga, y su amiga se entero de una muy mala manera. Fue diferente.

―Melanie, ¿Alguna vez tuviste que elegir entre algo así?

―No…―Admitió―Pero no creo que estés haciendo algo malo, Sam, sabes, si así te dice tu corazón que lleves las cosas… debes hacerle caso.

―Melanie, eres por mucho la persona más cursi que jamás eh conocido. ―Dije sonriendo―Pero tus consejos me ayudan.

―Es que yo soy la inteligente. ―Dijo orgullosa.

―Nop. Yo soy la inteligente. Tú eres la bonita. ―La corregí.

―Sam… pero como puedo ser yo la bonita… si somos idénticas? ―Dijo ceñuda. ―Que tú tengas belleza e inteligencia… no se vale.

―Bueno, dicen que solo hay un inteligente en cada familia, así que supongo que tú también eres inteligente, después de todo eres adoptada―Respondí riendo

―Como digas Sam… como digas.

Si, una tarde con mi hermana puede ser buena.

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**Lamento la tardanza y la longitud de este capitulo pero, tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela, la buena noticia es que en México ya salimos de vacaciones de verano. Wuuuu! Y no reprobé ninguna materia por lo que mi verano será mío de mi!**

**Ok… La referencia a la película es de ABC de Amor. (Hermosa película véanla!)**

**Ahora vamos con los Shout-Outs!**

**Felicidades a ifriends que entendió la referencia a FRIENDS del capitulo 4. (El nombre en las notitas que se pone Sam 'Princess Consuela Bananahamok')**

**Hola ****samjessegamez**** q****ue me pregunto mi FaceBook, y no me ha mandado la solicitud de amistad…**

**Hey ****Speisla Bei Roth iSP**** Gracias por leer mi historia! Me encanta la tuya! :D**

**Si tienes alguan pregunta o duda o lo que sea… dejame un review…**

**SIGUEME EN TWITTER! Hazlo! PurpleSplash77 Estoy en twitter TODO el tiempo y sigo y le respondo a todo el mundo! En serio… sígueme… y yo te sigo a ti! :DDDDDD **

**OK… son las 3:24 de la madrugada… si mi mama me ve golpeara con un martillo a mi laptop y a mi…**

**Quieren saber algo divertido… Justo después de escribir esta línea (El Lunes/Martes)… MI MAMA ENTRO…!**

**Por lo que ahora estoy de contrabando… tengo que subir esto rápido antes de que regrese!**

**Déjame un review diciéndome que te gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capitulo o por te gusto este capitulo o porque no te agrado mucho o que opinas del color verde y te amare por siempre.**

**O solo deja un review diciendo "Dannie ¡ámame por siempre!" **

_Travesura realizada, nox._

_Dannie_


	8. Chapter 8

**iBreak the Code**

**Capitulo 8**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

**Freddie POV.**

―Dame una galleta. ―Demando Sam.

Carly, ella y yo, estábamos en el departamento, de Carly, había sido un día muy ocupado, porque tuvimos que hacer el show.

Al terminar, habíamos bajado a la sala, y yo había tomado tres paquetes de galletas de la cocina, y dado uno a cada chica.

Pronto Sam se había terminado sus galletas y se había comido tres, de las seis que vienen, del mío.

― ¡No Sam! ― Replique.

― ¿Por favor?―Intento.

― ¡No! Sam, ya te comiste la mitad de mis galletas por no mencionar todas las tuyas y tres cuartos de las de Carly. ―Trate de razonar con ella. ―Es mi última galleta. Por favor, déjame comérmela en paz.

―Solo dame la galleta.

―No― Me rehusé.

En los ojos de Sam brillo un destello de malicia, y se abalanzo sobre mí para conseguir la galleta. Sin embargo, logre levantarme y correr por la habitación mientras Carly solo nos veía desde el sofá con una sonrisita. Al parecer le divertía vernos pelear.

Después de un rato de correr con Sam pisándole los talones, me detuve y levante la galleta lo más alto que pude. Debido a su estatura, por más que Sam intentara cogerla no lo lograba. Más no logre disfrutar mucho el leve momento de superioridad contra mi novia, porque Sam me empujo haciéndome caer al suelo con ella sobre mí.

― ¡DAME LA GALLETA!

― ¡NO! ―Grite y apartando su mano de la mía, tome la galleta y me la metí entera a la boca, causando que Sam se levantara indignada y lanzándome una mirada asesina dijo:

―La venganza será dulce. ―Después sonrió y añadió ― Galletas quieres. Galletas tendrás. Adiós Carly. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Voltee a ver a Carly que me veía debatiéndose entre reírse o preocuparse.

―Creo que yo también me iré…―Anuncie. ―Disfrutare mi último día de vida.

Al llegar a casa, me distraje un poco en mi laptop, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que probablemente, Sam estaba planeando mi muerte o algo por el estilo. Antes de ir a dormir, le mande un mensaje.

"_No me mates, por favor." _

La respuesta de Sam fue corta, y en realidad no estoy seguro si debería calmarme o asustarme.

"_:P"_

Decidí mandarle un último mensaje.

"_Te quiero Sam, Buenas noches"_

¿La respuesta?

";)"

Mañana será un largo día.

.

.

.

Entrando a la escuela incluso más temprano que de costumbre, me encontré con Sam que me esperaba sonriente sentada en la banca cerca de la entrada.

― ¡Hola!

― ¿Hola? ―Salude confundido.

― ¿Como dormiste? ―Sip. Hoy moriré.

― ¿Qué hiciste?

Sam solo se limito a sonreír inocentemente, y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, se paso de puntillas me planto un beso en los labios.

―Ya lo descubrirás. ―Se limito a contestar y acto seguido se dirigió hacia su locker.

Yo me dirigí al mío, y me sorprendí con lo que había pegado en el.

Justo en centro de la puerta había una galleta, con una notita pegada que decía "Yo también te quiero" quite la galleta pero esta se deshizo en mis manos.

Abrí mi locker sonriendo, preparado para lo que vería adentro.

Adentro había por lo menos cincuenta galletas esparcidas por las paredes. Sabía que si quitaba alguna lo único que lograría seria hacer un desastre y ensuciaría mis libros y todo lo que había adentro de mi casillero.

Me voltee y encontré a Sam parada detrás de mí, sonriendo.

―Galletas de chispas de chocolate, pegadas a imanes superpotentes con superpegamento. ―Comento sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. ― ¿Qué te parece?

―Te doy una A+ por la originalidad y la ejecución. ―Comente, sonriendo también. .

―Ahora ya lo sabes. ―Me dijo. ―Jamás me niegues la comida.

―Lección aprendida. ―Me reí, y bajando la voz agregué. ―Te quiero zopenca. Lo sabes. ¿Cierto?

― ¿Como no quererme? Soy una persona adorable. ―Apunto, luego empezó a caminar jalándome por el brazo. ―Vamos a la cafetería tonto. Tanto hacer galletas me dejo hambrienta.

Asentí, sonriendo y olvidando las galletas pegadas a mi locker, ambos caminamos hacia la cafetería juntos.

**(Prepárate para una nota de autor extremadamente larga)**

**¡HOLA!**

**¿Me extrañaron? Probablemente no.**

**Bueno, disculpen por el capitulo tan corto, random y tan rarito. Fue lo único que logre sacar de mi cabeza. Saque la idea de un libro. "Reglas de atracción" ¿Lo han leído? Yo lo amo. Y amo a Carlos. Y probablemente ustedes no me estén entendiendo.**

**¿Vieron iLost my Mind?. No sé qué decir de él. Es demasiado grande como para ponerlo en palabras… **

**Los mosquitos me comen viva. Si mañana ven en las noticias "Niña muere atacada por mosquitos" probablemente seré yo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Ya van 65. ¡65! Sé que para muchas personas no son muchos, pero para mí son tan especiales como si cada uno valiera por 100. (Cuando dijo que los amare por siempre. Lo dijo enserio) **

**Gracias a Chico CJ Seddie porque siempre me deja un review. Este es un fragmento del último que me quedo. **_**"**__**hello, pag-ibig ko ito kabanata, ako tumawa na Freddie at Sam ay may fought upang makita ang isang pelikula at sa dulo ay hindi nakikitang kahit ano"**_** Yo y mi traductor (google) descubrimos que dice algo así como que a él, le divirtió que Sam y Freddie pelearan por ver la película. Creo. Gracias por el review. Me encanto en verdad. Uno de los reviews más geniales que me han dejado. :D Te amare por siempre.**

**Caaro13 dijo que ella quería que Carly se enterara en este capitulo… este… lo lamento Caaro, todavía faltan algunos para que eso pase. Hehe xD! Por cierto, si te voy a amar por siempre!**

**El lunes entro a la escuela… Sere toda una tercerodesecundariana. :D**

**¿Sabían que los reviews curan las picaduras de mosquito? Sip. ¡Dejen review y los amare por siempre!**

_Travesura realizada, nox._

_Dannie_


	9. Chapter 9

**iBreak the Code**

**Capitulo 9**

**por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Sam POV.**

Hoy, es un día especial en la relación mía y de Freddie, porque hoy, lo crean o no, cumplimos 100 días de estar juntos.

Cien días de lograr convivir y no asesinarnos. De sobrevivir como una pareja normal.

Bueno. Tan normal como una pareja que sale en secreto, conformada por un nerd y una bully, dos de las personas más diferentes del mundo, puede ser.

Y como andábamos de humor de ser "normales" íbamos a tener un hermoso, cursi romántico y nauseabundamente cliché, beso del día cien. Oh sí.

.

.

.

En el departamento de Carly; Freddie y yo peleábamos, como de costumbre,

¿Tema de hoy? El agua tiene olor, o no. Sam vs. Freddie Primer Round Ding Ding Ding!

― ¡Mira Sam te digo que el agua no huele a nada! ―Repitió frustrado Freddie por enésima vez.

― ¡Que si! ¡Huele pues… a agua! ―Repuse cansada, por centésima vez.

Freddie solo rodo los ojos ante mi comentario.

Las peleas mías y de Freddie eran siempre así, sin sentido. Discutir por las cosas simples hacia que jamás tuviéramos una pela verdadera y volvía nuestra disfuncional relación, mas disfuncionalmente funcional.

En ese momento, Carly se asomo por las escaleras, con el cabello mojado, recién salida de una de sus largas duchas.

― ¿Que pasa aquí?

― ¡Carly! Tú te acabas de bañar, ¿cierto? Bueno, ¿A que huele el agua?

―A… ¿agua? ―Respondió insegura de cual fuera la respuesta.

― ¡Boom! ―Celebre, riendo de cómo yo siempre tengo razón, mientras Freddie simplemente negaba con la cabeza, dándose por vencido.

.

.

.

"_Salida de incendios a las 11:40, ten cuidado y llega temprano" _Rezaba la pequeña nota pegada a mi cuaderno de matemáticas, escrita con la inconfundible, perfecta caligrafía y ortografía de Freddie.

Todo estaba planeado desde hacía dos días, yo me quedaría a dormir en casa Carly como hacia frecuentemente, saldría a la hora exacta sin hacer ruido, y después de todo el circo, maroma y teatro con Freddie, volvería al departamento de Carly.

Obviamente Freddie consideraba que yo iba a llegar tarde, y obviamente tenía razón.

5 A las doce salí del departamento de Carly, dirigiéndome hacia la salida de incendios, donde Freddie esperaba, con expresión fastidiada.

― ¿Que parte de "Llega temprano" es la que entendiste? ―Pregunto.

― ¿Qué parte de "Soy Sam, y siempre llego tarde" todavía no captas? ― Contraataque.

― Touche. ― Contesto, pero rápidamente, recuperando su sonrisa habitual, añadió― Te traje algo.

Acto seguido levanto del suelo un ramo de lo que parecían ser, una docena de rosas blancas, con una inusual rosa morada, en el centro.

― ¿Y, se supone que tienen un significado, profundo, cursi, y especial? ―Freddie asintió― ¿Cuál es?

―Te dejare que tu sola lo descubras.

―Sabes, Freddie las rosas pueden ser peligrosas, tienen espinas. ―Le reproche.

―Tienen espinas, pero siguen siendo hermosas. Justo como cierta rubia que conozco. ―Dijo atrayéndome hacia sí ― Eres hermosa, y perfecta, para mí. A pesar de todo.

Lo abrasé por un momento y levantando la cabeza le dije:

― ¿No podrías ser más cursi?

―Claro que sí. Este es el nivel leve, ―Comento, sonriendo, al tiempo que su celular sonaba, marcando las 12:00

―Solo cállate y bésame Benson. ―Dije, y él se limito a seguir mis órdenes.

Al separarnos, el simplemente me miro a los ojos, y dijo las dos palabras que yo había esperado tanto escuchar. "Te amo"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro sintiéndome más cursi que nunca me limite a responder.

―Yo también.

.

.

.

Entre al departamento de Carly usando mis grandes habilidades de ninja invisible, procurando no hacer ruido, para no despertar a nadie.

Sin embargo antes de ir a la habitación de Carly, donde dormiría, pase a la cocina y me hice un sándwich de jamón, necesitaba pensar para descifrar lo que significaban las rosas, pero obviamente, no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio.

Y la verdad, es que lo de las espinas me había hecho muy, pero muy feliz.

Me hacía saber que Freddie en serio me quería a pesar de mis... uh… _defectos. _Esa era una de las cosas por las que estuve más insegura al principio de nuestra relación, de que el no tuviera bien claro que yo no soy para nadita como Carly, pero, al parecer el en serio se enamoro _de mi._

Al entrar al cuarto de Carly, a pesar de mi cautela, ella levanto un poco la cabeza, adormilada.

― ¡Spencer! Hay un ladrón… trae la… aspiradora… ―Mustió entre dormida y despierta, y ubicándome en la obscuridad añadió ―Ah… eres tú, ¿A dónde fuiste?

Por toda respuesta levante mi sándwich, y me recosté. **(N.A: Ustedes decidan si duerme en la cama de Carly con ella, o en el suelo, o donde quieran, ¡Eso es al gusto!) **Entonces una idea surgió en mi mente, y aprovechando que Carly estaba prácticamente dormida pregunte:

―Oye, Carls, Melanie me conto que a una de sus amigas le dieron una ramo de rosas blancas con una… azul… en medio. ―Comencé, meditando cada una de mis palabras, y arrepintiéndome cada vez que una dejaba mi boca, ― Y la tonta no me quiso explicar que significaba, dijo que… Umh que toda chica debía saberlo por deducción, pero ya sabes que yo no soy buena en eso del 'Romanticismo'

―Bueno ―Comenzó a explicar Carly ―, se supone que las rosas blancas representan a todas las chavas del mundo, y la azul a su novia, entonces el ramo significa que entre cada una de las mujeres de la tierra, ella es especial para él.

Después solo pude oír el sonido de la respiración de Carly, y sus ligeros ronquidos, que me indicaron que se había quedado dormida.

Sacando mi celular le mande un mensaje a Freddie.

**Eres un nerd de lo mas cursi, ¿Lo sabías? ~Sam**

_Sip, me lo dijiste por lo menos cinco veces esta noche. ~Freddie_

**Pues lo eres. ~Sam**

_Sabes que te encanta. ;) ~Freddie_

**Jamás dije que no. ~Sam**

_:D ~Freddie_

**Gracias por las flores, tonto, te amo. Pero eres demasiado cursi. ~Sam**

_Yo también te amo, princesa. Buenas noches. ~Freddie_

Sin poder evitar sonreír, cerré los ojos y me sumí en un sueno muy profundo.

* * *

***Nota con spoilers de iLove You***

**Tengo que decir, este capitulo no era para hoy. Pero ah estado escrito como desde hace un mes y medio y planeado desde hace mucho. **

**Pero no sé si vieron iLove You… Yo ya la vi, y estoy sumida en una depresión horrible. Y neta me parece algo tonto, porque técnicamente no se ah terminado la seria, pero ahorita hasta la cosa más estúpida me recuerda a seddie (Ejemplo: Me iba a desenredar el cabello después de ducharme y pensé "¡Freddie le cepillo el cabello a Sam!") **

**Mi corazoncito seddie está roto, pero el show y la historia deben continuar.**

**Volviendo al punto, puse este capitulo porque supuse que necesitamos algo alegre… y pues… aquí esta. **

**Dejen review y háganme saber que tal les pareció iLove You. :D **

**Gracias por su review! ¡Ojala se vayan directito al cielo, sin escalas y con todo y zapatos! xD**

**SE DIREJON TE AMO, SE FUERON A BESAR AL ELEVADOR Y LUEGO TEMINARON! **

**THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSCE! **

_#STAYS__TRONGSEDDIERS_

_Dannie_


	10. Chapter 10

**iBreak the Code**

**Capitulo 10**

**por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Me di cuenta que jamás hice un Capitulo sobre "Los sentimientos de Freddie" y pues tada :D**

* * *

**Freddie POV.**

Supongo que pueden llamarme masoquista. Porque bueno, yo solía considerar que al momento en que me enamore de Sam Puckett, había firmado mi sentencia de muerte.

Porque, ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio se enamora de alguien que le hace la vida miserable?

Aunque bueno, al final del día, ella siempre se las arregla para sacarme una sonrisa y reparar el daño que hizo.

Enamorarme de Sam, no era parte del plan maestro de Freddie Benson.

Hasta hace poco, el plan maestro de Freddie consistía, básicamente en cinco sencillos puntos:

a) Sacar buenas notas en toda la prepa, y graduarme como el mejor de todo el curso.

b) Tener una novia bonita, dulce, sencilla, amable, e igual de inteligente que yo. Alguien que mi señora madre aprobara.

c) Ir a la misma universidad que mi novia, graduarme, con honores, por supuesto.

d) Casarme con ella, tener hijos.

e) Vivir feliz por siempre.

Enamorarme de Sam Puckett no encajaba para nada en ese plan.

Digamos que había sido, más o menos, un accidente, como una reacción en cadena, provocada por nuestro primer beso.

Desde el momento en que nos besamos, comencé a ver a Sam, no solo como una chica rara, amante de la carne, si no como una chica rara, amante de la carne que al parecer se preocupaba lo suficiente por mí, como para exponer uno de sus más grandes secretos, tan solo para compensar un error.

Y también comencé a notar los pequeños detalles de ella. Como torcía la boca cuando se enojaba pero trataba de ocultarlo, o la manera en que se apartaba el cabello de la oreja, la forma en la que podía andar despeinada, con una sudadera y pants, y todavía se vería como un ángel, el brillo que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra "comida"

Cosas pequeñas, que comenzaron a volverme loco, y provocaron que mis ojos siempre estuvieran pendientes de su cara, alertas a cada gesto y sonrisa que daba su rostro.

Pero también estaba el que yo, estaba convencido de que Carly era la chica para mí. Ella encajaba perfecta en la descripción del pan, bonita, dulce, sencilla, amable e inteligente. Pero bueno, siempre hubo algo que no encajaba. El rechazo.

¿Por qué, si era la chica de mis sueños, mi alma gemela, me rechazaba?

Me pregunte eso por mucho, muchísimo tiempo, pero en realidad, cuando por fin me acepto, las cosas todavía no estaban bien. Sus besos no se sentían bien, su mano no parecía encajar en la mía con naturalidad.

Y estaba el hecho de que en verdad no estaba enamorada de mí. Solo era su tocino.

El hecho de que fuera Sam la que me evitara la ruptura del corazón, había hecho que todos mis sentimientos, que había tratado de ser olvidados, regresaran.

Más fuertes que nunca.

Me tomo mucho tiempo convencerme que en verdad estaba enamorado de Sam, y no loco, como considere al principio.

Y cuando volví de esas vacaciones y mágicamente había querido andar conmigo, justo después de que Sam y yo casi nos besáramos, me hicieron pensar que tal vez, esta vez ella si quisiera andar conmigo…

Pero nada funciono, ya que yo seguía preguntándome como seria ser a Sam a que estuviera abrazando, como sería si fuera su mano la que estuviera entre la mía, sus labios lo que me besaran…

Y decidí terminar con Carly. Y sorprendentemente ella lo tomo bien.

Muy bien.

Sus únicas palabras había sido "Oh, lo entiendo." Luego _¡bam! _Asunto olvidado. Enterrado bajo tierra. La llave perdida.

Supongo que ella sabía, tan bien como yo, que no funcionábamos de esa manera, por más que lo intentáramos.

Pero con Sam, era algo tan… natural.

Junto a ella podía ser Freddie, nerd, cursi y geeky y al parecer a ella no le molestaba. Parecia que le gustaba. Al parecer, mis manías y hobbies eran una de las cosas que le gustaban de mi., y a mí las suyas me vuelven encantan.

Las chicas rudas, como ella, no suelen encontrar atractivo a un nerd, y los nerd no se enamoran de sus tormentos, pero al parecer, al ser nosotros elementos opuestos, nos complementábamos a la perfección.

Éramos una pareja funcional. Bueno, disfuncionalmente funcional.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**  
**Sé que el capitulo es corto pero, ¿Cuánto paso? Casi solo diez dias. Además, este capitulo no tiene nada de diálogos, solo pensamientos. Denme créditos… xD **

**Considere que este capitulo era necesario, espero que les juste. :D (A mi no me gusto…) **

**¿Saben cuánto los quiero? Mucho. Sus reviews hacen que salga de la depresión post-iLoveYou, además de todo el drama en la escuela. ¬¬ (Ugh, quien me manda a tener amigos…)**

**Faltan como… ¡10 para los 100! Woho *Corre y brinca de un lado a otro***

**Dejen un review, lleguemos a los cien, y saltemos todos juntos.**

**PD: ¿Ya entraron a Pottermore? A mí me llego por fin la carta hace una semana, pero creo que ya está abierto para todos. Soy ShadowWizard23 y quede en Ravenclaw ¿Ustedes? **

**#StayStrongSeddiers**

_Travesura realizada, nox_

_Dannie_


	11. Chapter 11

**iBreak the Code **

**Capitulo 11**

**Por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Freddie POV.**

― ¡Hola Carly! ―Saludamos Sam y yo al entrar a su departamento, Carly estaba sentada enfrente de la computadora, y en cuanto nos oyó llegar cerró rápidamente la página en la que estaba, y se volteo hacia nosotros.

―Hola chicos; ―Saludo con una sonrisa― entonces ¿cómo le hicieron para volver juntos de la escuela y no matarse en el camino?

La versión oficial de por qué Sam y yo llegamos juntos, era que ella se había quedado a detención, por golpear a las chavas del soccer en la cabeza con pelotas, y que yo me había tenido que quedar a reunión con el AV club.

La verdad, era que habíamos esperado a que Carly y la mayoría de nuestros amigos se fueran, salido por la puerta trasera, y tomado el camino largo a casa.

El tiempo que pasábamos juntos jamás era mucho y ahora aprovechábamos cada instante que podíamos para estar juntos.

―Bah, no podía matarlo y dejar su cuerpo en medio de la calle, demasiadas sospechas. ―Repuso Sam. ―Que hacías Carls.

Después de unos segundos en los que Carly pareció meditar su respuesta nos dijo:

― ¿Conocen ese sitio de internet donde hay muchas historias de los _fandoms_?

― ¿FanFiction punto Net? ―Pregunte, y Carly asintió.

― ¿Has leído cosas ahí?

Asentí.

―Una que otra, de Harry Potter.

Ok, decir _una que otra _era una mentira más grande que decir que mi mama era normal. Antes de comenzar a andar con Sam, tenía una cantidad de tiempo libre considerable, y la usaba para leer cada cosa en FanFiction que pudiera, ahora ya solo entro una vez por semana, pero no me quejo, en realidad, es mucho mejor vivir el romance que leerlo **(N/A: O escribirlo snif snif)**

― Chicos, no tengo ni la más remota y/o insignificantemente miserable idea de lo que ustedes dos están hablando. ―Nos cortó Sam.

―FanFiction es un sitio web, donde los fans de ciertos _fandoms, _crean historias sobre sus personajes favoritos y así―Explique.

Carly asintió, sonriendo.

―Bueno, hace como… Umh… _poco. _Encontré una sección llamada _iCarly. _―Explico, poniendo una cara seria ― ¿Les resulta familiar el nombre?

―Tenemos un web show que así se llama, ¿no? ―Contesto Sam, sarcásticamente.

Carly y yo nos limitamos a rodar los ojos, y yo le hice una señal a Carly, incitándola a que continuara.

―En ese sitio hay miles y miles de _"historias"_ sobre aventuras y desventuras que sus dichos, autores, crean, relatos sobre supuestos amores entre Sam Diagonal Freddie, Carly Diagonal Freddie, Carly Diagonal Sam, si, dije Carly Diagonal Sam.

La idea de mi novia y mi mejor amiga _juntas _era… perturbadora.

Me aclare la garganta.

― ¿Tu punto Carly?

―Que, bueno, es raro… ―Comento. ―Eh esto leyendo algunos por… un rato, y no se, hay FanFiction, _de todo._

― ¿Como que _de todo_? ―Pregunto, Sam, imitando el tono de Carly.

―De **todo.**

A manera de respuesta, Carly se movió de la silla, dejándonos espacio a mi y a Sam para que lo viéramos.

Un sentimiento encontrado, una estrella fugaz, y un la historia de un libro, que se volverá realidad

Ese fue el primer _summary _que vi. Y rápidamente note que los personajes eran nada más, y nada menos… que Sam y yo.

Así pasaron muchos _summarys,_ unos más normales que otros, y unos simplemente extraños, como este:

"¿Acaso Sam está en mi contra? ¿Le hice algo para que me torturara? ¿Por qué decidió ponerse esos shorts tan cortos, y esa blusa tan escotada? Pienso mientras mis ojos intentan no mirarla. ¡Cam! ^^"

Cam… ¡Cam! Intente mandar los pensamientos perturbadores lejos, mientras mi cara se volvía de color tomate, y seguí viendo los _summarys._

Después de un rato en el que Sam se burlo prácticamente de cada uno de los _summarys_ que vimos, me di cuenta de que la mayoría, eran Seddie. Además de que los fickers, parecían tener algo en contra de Sam, y que consideraban que yo era un umh… patán diagonal pervertido diagonal player.

Ejemplo:

"Freddie comienza a salir con Carly para darle celos a Sam, sin embargo algo sale mal, y termina perdiéndola para siempre. Clasificado T por suicidio."

Suicidio… ¡SUICIDIO! Solo ver estas cosas me hacía sentirme mal conmigo mismo.

Estaban los que eran simplemente tan raros que daban risa

En ese momento, mis ojos se detuvieron en uno llamado _Let's Keep it Between Us. _**(NA: Mantengámoslo entre nosotros) **el summary ere este:

"Sam y Freddie, por fin comenzaron a salir, pero su relación tiene una pequeña peculiaridad, solo ellos lo saben"

Mis ojos se ensancharon y se lo señale a San, que levanto una ceja, de manera cuestionanté.

En ese momento Spencer entro a la sala.

― ¡Sam, Freddie! ―Saludo― ¿Y ese milagro que vienen?

―Haha Spencer, ―Respondió Sam ante el sarcasmo de Spencer. ― Sabes que tu vida sería un asco sin mí.

―Tal vez, ―Concedió Spencer―Pero no tendría que compra dos jamones cada tercer día. ― Sonrió― ¿Y qué hacen trió de adolescentes?

―Yo me burlo de nuestros fans traumaditos.

Spencer volteo a verme, extrañado.

―Descubrimos que los fans de iCarly escriben historias sobre nosotros. Y a Sam le parece patético y divertido.

Spencer asintió, regresando a su habitación.

― ¡Vamos! Admítanlo, no tenemos fans normales. ―Siguió burlándose Sam. ―Además mira sus nombres, son tipo "FreddieBensonEsMiFuturoEsposo" Cualquier persona que quiera a Freddie de _esa _manera, tiene ciertos problemas mentales.

Rodé los ojos ante la ironía de las palabras de Sam, y no pude evitar sonreir ante el hecho de pensar que tal vez… tuviera celos.

―Bueno chicas…. Yo me iré a casa―Anuncie, dirigiéndome a la puerta ―Mi mama está a punto de llamar para asegurarse que este ahí.

Cuando salí del departamento, antes de entrara al mío, baje a la recepción, y después de varios gritos por parte de Lewbert, Sali del Bushwell, y fui rápidamente a Licuados Locos, para comprar un bagel y un smoothie.

Veinte minutos y tres propuestas de comida encajada en un palo, volví a mi departamento, para encontrarme con Sam que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, viendo TV, distraídamente; al verme entrar, se enderezo y me miro.

― ¡Tengo como diez minutos aquí, Benson! ¿Dónde estabas? ―Reclamo.

―Fue a comprar un smoothie… ¿Quieres? ―Explique extendiéndole mis compras, mi querida novia me los quito rápidamente y volvió al sofá con una sonrisa.

―Dime, Freddie, ¿Quién me alimentaba antes de empezar a salir contigo?

―Yo lo hacía. ―Replique―Solo que a veces, no era exactamente voluntario…

Sam rio ante mi comentario y se concentro en la televisión, ya había puesto una película que resulto ser Piratas de Caribe 4.

Después de un rato de verla note que la respiración de Sam se hacia mas profunda, hasta que voltee y note que ella ya se había quedado dormida, y me sentí a mi mismo caer en un profundo sueño, que no pude contener…

.

.

.

_Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiing_

El molesto sonido de mi celular sonando me saco de mi sueño tan profundo moviendo cuidadosamente a Sam de mis brazos mira la fuente del sonido; tenía un mensaje de mi mamá.

_Freddie, no podre llegar a casa hasta las 10, hay demasiado trabajo en el hospital, cuídate. Te quiero ~Mama._

En ese momento volví la cabeza al reloj y note la hora: una y cuarto de la madrugada.

Voltee a ver a Sam, y note que se estaba despertando.

―¿Que…. Hora es?―Pregunto somnolienta.

―Tarde, es la una y quince. Nos quedamos dormidos…―Todo rastro de sueño en los ojos de Sam desapareció, y se incorporo rápidamente.

―Tengo que irme a casa…―Dijo recogiendo sus cosas. Tu mamá va a llegar y nos a-ni-qui-la-ra.

―Sam… y la verdad es que… no confió en que te vayas sola a tu casa a estas horas…

― ¿Y donde pretendes que duerma? No creo que Carly pase por alto el que yo llegue a su casa a la una de la madrugada sin darle una buena explicación…

Tome una bocanada de ahora y dije atropelladamente.

― ¿? ―Note que obviamente no me había entendido así que mas tranquilamente repeti― ¿Y si te quedas a dormir aquí esta noche? ―Sam arqueo una ceja y yo rode los ojos―Tonta, me refiero que mi mamá no llegara hasta las diez de la mañana y pues… ya sabes… no te ofendas pero tu vecindario no es muy seguro que digamos.

―No hay ofensa tomada… ―Dijo, y se dirigió hasta mi habitación, pero cerro la puerta asntes de que yo pudiera entrar.

―Umh… ¿Sam?

No obtuve respuesta por lo que espere un momento recargado en la puerta.

De repente esta se abrió, y casi me caigo, ante la rosa de Sam, que ahora, usaba una de mis playeras, de pijama, las cuales son largas, y le quedan como un minivestido.

Me quede parado incómodamente mientras Sam se acomodaba en mi cama, y lentamente me recote junto a ella.

Rápidamente se volvió a quedar dormida y yo me sentí a mi mismo volviendo a caer en un sueño profundo.

Sin embargo había un pensamiento rondando mi mente…

….Si los tales fickers podía imaginarse que Sam y yo andábamos en secreto… Carly también lo haría…

* * *

**¡Feliz navidaaad! Oh, si… es la una de la madrugada y yo tengo nada mejor que hacer que terminar este capitulo…**

**Si... soy pésima en esto de actualizar…**

**Pero… bueno….**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque el principio y pues el final…. Hayan sido muy diferentes… En realidad, estos eran dos capítulos que decidi unir para hacer uno más largo y pues… mas… mejor ;) El punto es que Freddie considera que Carly puede empezar a sopechar… o algo asi…**

**Ademas, si notan que Freddie hace comentarios sobre Cam, pero la verdad es que después de seddie, mi ship favorita de iCarly, vendría siendo Cam, pero imagino que Freddie reaccionaria asi. **

**Quiero darle gracias a mis amiga Yuni por haberme ayudado en hacer los summarys de este capitulo. Esas fueron sus ideas mas decentes…**

**Una de las ideas que descarte fue algo asi: **_**Freddie es un granjero, y Sam empieza a entrar a su granja en las noches y roba sus huevos…**_** Me rei muchisismo en este…**

**Otra era: **_**Freddie vende su páncreas para que Sam pueda ir a ver a Lady Gaga. **_**Cuando le explique a mi amiga que no puedes vivir sin tu páncreas, ella con toda la seriedad del mundo me respondió "Eso es lo más triste de la historia…"**

**Y esas entre otras, fueron las que aunque en lo personal me parecieron muy originales y me dieron muchísima rosa, no inclui.**

**Como notan mi amiga Yuni no es muy brillante… pero yo tampoco lo soy… :)**

**POOOR CIERTOOOOOO: Saben que día fue hace una semana (el 15)? Fue mi cumpleaños! Al fin! Tengo Catoorce!**

**Ademas, les quería comentar que pasen a leer mi one-shot "We are Not Ready Yet" ese fue un trabajo escolar y ejem ejem saque 10! Wiii!**

**En fin… ya estoy de vacaciones asi que espero que las actualizaciones vengan mas a menudo… :) **

**HOLA JMFAWKES! Gracias por comentar… me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti… no te veía por ningún rincón de FF… xD**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno por sus reviews!**

**YA PASAMOS LOS 100! WOHOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ademas este fic acaba de cumplir un año el 21 de este mes. **

**Probablemente esta será la ultima actualizacion del año, por lo que quiero agradecerles por darme otro año más de locuras, diversiones, momentos seddie y por cada una de sus historias y de sus reviews!**

**PD: Vieron la nueva promo de iStill Physco, en la que Nora besa a Freddie? Estoy en shock…**

**PD2: ¿No aman mis enormes notas autor? xD**

_Travesura realizada, nox._

_Dannie_


	12. Chapter 12

**iBreak the Code**

**Capitulo 12**

**por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

**Sam POV.**

_― ¿Estas engañándome? ―pregunto por fin._

_― ¿Que si te qué?_

_―Esta semana te has portado muy raro… y te vi con una chava en la escuela y… y… Freddie, te sobresaltas cada que entro a una habitación… ¿Que está pasando?_

_El se ríe nerviosamente y yo puedo sentir las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos._

**_Hace una semana_**

Tonta mama, la odio, la odio, la odio…

Pensé mientras me acercaba a la puerta del apartamento de Freddie, sin embargo, un sonido que venía del interior me hizo detenerme.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed"

Entre cautelosamente y ahí estaba el.

Haciendo una extraña mezcla de bailar, cantar, y limpiar la mesa de su cocina, logrando una vista extremadamente divertida.

―But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't no-o-ow…― cantaba Freddie a todo pulmón, con los audífonos puestos.

Tuve que resistir la urgencia de comenzar a reírme a carcajadas, porque, la vista era simplemente hilarante; Primero, porque la voz Freddie, al cantar, sonaba grave y medianamente afinada, lo que lo hacía ver muy… sexy. Pero… digamos que bailar no es para nada lo suyo.

Me coloque a sus espaldas y le pique las costillas, provocando que saltara, sobresaltado. (**N/A: saltara, sobresaltado… ¿Soy yo o se oye algo redundante?**)

― ¡Sam! ¿Jamás tocaras la puerta vedad?

―Probablemente no me hubieras escuchado―Me encogí de hombros―Así que… One Direction ¿huh? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

― ¿Te quiero?

Me reí pero entonces recordé lo que paso esta mañana y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―La bruja malvada que tengo por madre se enojo conmigo por haber reprobado química, y…

―Y ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo Sam?

―Ella…. Ella vendió a Fothy. ―Dije al fin.

Freddie no dijo nada… sabía que no había nada que valiera la pena decir. Solo me abrazo, y me acaricio el cabello.

Y en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacerme sentir mejor.

.

.

.

Después de algo como media hora de no hablar y simplemente disfrutar la compañía de otro yo entre al baño.

Al salir me encontré a Freddie recostado en el sillón, con mi celular.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Yo… jugaba… Angry Birds… ―Respondió con un tono algo inseguro.

― ¿Por qué no lo hacías en tu celular?

―No… no lo sé…

Asenti, no satisfecha con su respuesta, pero si dispuesta a dejarlo por la paz.

.

.

.

Freddie me esta ocultando algo…

Lo que pasa es que cuando umh… decidi salir temprado de química, lo vi solo en pasillo con una chavita, hablando entre susurros.

Y las únicas palabras que pude lograr sacar de eso fueron.

―Recuerda no le digas a nadie.

La chica asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

"Ok, Sam… tranquila… probablemente no es lo que tú piensas"

.

.

.

―Hey Freddie―Salude entrando a su cuarto.

El estaba sentando con su laptop y al verme, se sobresalto un poco, y cerro la laptop, para después sonreírme como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Hola Sam. ―Acto seguido se levanto y me dio un suave beso, que mis sentidos no pudieron disfrutar, bombardeándome con el hecho de que me está ocultando algo.

― ¿Qué haces?―pregunte tratando de quitarme el pensamiento de la cabeza.

―Leo.

― ¿En tu computadora?

―Ya ves, a veces no se tiene el suficiente dinero para comprar los libros.

Fruncí las cejas. Freddie _odia_ leer los libros en internet y el _siempre_ tiene dinero.

―Oh…

Lo dejo ir… a Freddie no le sale eso de mentir… además ¿por qué me mentiría?

.

.

.

"¡Hey Sam! Lamento decir que hoy no podremos juntarnos en mi apartamento, tengo algo que hacer. PD: No te saltes química de nuevo. Te quiero."

Dice la nota pegada a mi libro de química.

Es la 1:40, por lo que Freddie no saldrá de su clase hasta las 2 y algo.

Suspiro, se que lo que hare está mal.

Me acerqué al locker de Freddie, y cuidándome de que nadie me viera introduje su combinación. La sé porque fue una de las tantas bromas que le he hecho, cambiar la combinación de su locker, y cuando por fin se la revele, decidió mantenerla así.

Ya estábamos saliendo en ese entonces, y considero que ya podía confiar en que no pondría otro pescado muerto en su locker.

Confiar…

Confiar en mí.

Suspire, sintiéndome culpable aunque no lo suficiente para dejar de hacer lo que haría.

Busque en el bolsillo de su mochila, que en un golpe de suerte había dejado, y lo encontré.

Su celular.

"Te estás convirtiendo en una de esas chicas a las que tanto odias…" Pensé al abrir la bandeja de salida de mensajes.

Había 3 recientes de una tal Delly Catwright.

Decían.

"Ok, yo te veo y arreglamos todo"

"¿Entonces, a las 2:30 en el parque?"

Y

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie."

No necesite leer lo que le había dicho Freddie para saber que algo andaba muy, muy mal.

Y sé lo que hare… los voy a ir a espiar

.

.

.

"2:29..." Voltee la cabeza a la entrada del parque y lo vi entrar.

Vestido como normalmente lo hacía, y escudriñando el parque hasta localizar a una chica pelirroja, de corta estatura y de ojos verdes, que no paraba de sonreír.

Era la misma chica del pasillo.

Hablaron un rato, entonces decidí acercarme un poco, y logre captar una frase que rompió mi corazon.

― ¡No sabes cuánto te amo Delly!

.

.

.

― ¿Sam? ―Contesto después de un timbre.

―Hola Melosa. ― Dije apagadamente.

Al no poder hablar con Carly sobre lo que estaba pasando mi única opción era Melanie

― ¿Que pasa…? Tienes problemas con Freddie.

― ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo esto?

―Telepatía… duh…

Rio secamente.

―Pues si… creo que… creo que esta engañándome Mel.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? ―Pregunta casi gritando.

Le explico lo sucedido, en el transcurso de esa semana, y ella escucha pacientemente hasta que termino.

―Eres rápida para saltar en conclusiones ¿no?

―A que te refieres…

―Me refiero a que… estoy segura de que no es lo que tú crees.

―Melanie, ¿acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

La oigo resoplar al otro lado del teléfono.

―Sam, Freddie te ama. ―Enfatiza. ―Simplemente tienes que confiar en él.

Ella sabe algo…

―Tú sabes algo… ―Digo acusadoramente.

―No yo no sé nada, y me tengo que ir, solo habla con Freddie y estoy segura que entenderás lo que pasa. ―Dice atropelladamente cortando la llamada.

"_Ella sabe algo…" _Concluí. Y bueno… supongo que no me vendría mal escucharla de vez en cuando.

.

.

.

Entre al departamento de Freddie y lo encuentro sentando en el sofá, levanto la cabeza y me dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

― ¿Estas engañándome? ―pregunte por fin.

― ¿Que si te qué?

―Esta semana te has portado muy raro… y te vi con una chava en la escuela y… y… Freddie, te sobresaltas cada que entro a una habitación… y te seguí al parque y te vi con la misma chava y… digiste que la amabas… ¿Que está pasando?

El se rio nerviosamente y yo pude sentir las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos.

―Si lo estas…―Murmure, mas para mí que para él.

Me dispuse a retirarme, más dolida que enojada cuando me toma por la muñeca y me gira hacia el.

Esta sonriendo.

―Eres buena espiando… pero mala en deducir cosas.

―A que te refieres…

El toma mi mano y me guía hasta su cuarto.

―Iba a esperar a tu cumpleaños para decírtelo, pero como al parecer yo no puedo mantener un secreto, aunque de todas maneras tu eres extremadamente curiosa, y probablemente, no hubieras sido la chica de la que me enamore…

―A que te refieres.

El apunta a su ventana, que da a la salida de incendios, y me hace una señal, para que lo siga.

―Feliz cumpleaños adelantado Sam.

Afuera ahí un gato. Pequeño prácticamente recién nacido, acurrucado en una caja, llena de mantas.

Lo tome en mis brazos, y este comienza a ronronear.

―Todos estos secretos… son porque me compraste un gato. ―El asintió.― ¿Y que tienen que ver Delly Catwright, y mi hermana en todo esto?

―Bueno, Delly es una vieja amiga, que tiene como cincuenta mil gatos. Y solo quería preguntarle a Melanie si era una buena idea.

―Por eso tenías mi celular el otro día… Para conseguir su número…

El asintió de nuevo.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva… me siento muy estúpida.

―Tienes que confiar en mi Sam. ―Me dijo, tomándome en sus brazos. ―No te voy a lastimar…

Me sentí abrumada por sus palabras… siempre espero que en algún momento u otro las personas se vallan como mi padre lo hizo.

Y me di cuenta que solo hay cuatro personas en las que puedo confiar plenamente.

Y una de ellas esta parada en frente de mi.

―Lo sé… Ahora lo sé.

* * *

**¡Hooola! ¡Perdónenme en serio!**

**Pero es que verán… poco después de postear el capitulo pasado, mi mama me quito la laptop, y no podia escribir, ella me la quito por tres semanas… luego cuando por fin me la regreso ¡se le rompió el marco de la pantalla! Después de otras tres miserables semanas… me la regresaron, sana y salva… perooo mis maestros han estado dejándome una cantidad extrema de tarea, sin mencionar que estoy aprovechando el hecho de que mi mama no esta, para escribir esto… **

**Y si checas mi twitter… (PurpleSplash77) Habras notado que estoy escrbiendo esto desde las 10.**

**Ok… bueno…a las once me fui a desayunar y limpie la casa… y comi… y a volvi ponerme a escribir como a las 4… Sí, me toma 5 horas escribir un capitulo… Me distraigo fácilmente.**

**Además debería estar haciendo una antología de 60 hojas… la cual me dejaron hace una semana y llevo tres hojas.**

**Bueno, una cosa que paso en este capi fue que como llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir me tomaba mucho tiempo encontrar las palabras correctas y por algún motivo, empeze escriendo en presente… y además el POV de Sam nunca me a salido muy bien.**

**Hablando de POVS Chico cj seddie me pregunto como es que hago para escirbir en tantons POVS.**

**La verdad es que, el POV que más me gusta escribir es el de Freddie, porque es mi personaje favorito, y es el que más se parece a mí. Pero cuando estoy escribiendo en el POV de algotro personaje como Melanie, que es mi total opuesto, simplemente lo hago como yo creo que alguien asi lo haría. Espero haberte ayudado xD!**

**LOS AMO.**

**Ademas! Si alguien me dice quien es Delly Catwright tendrá una sorpresa.**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? **

**Cada review que dejan, es un patrocinador para un tributo en aprietos (Los Juegos del Hambre son otra de mis grandes obsesiones!)**

**LOVE YOU!**

_Travesura realizada, nox_

_Dannie_


End file.
